To Forgive Or Not To Forgive
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Steven wishes for Garnet to come see him in a play, she refuses for she is still angry at Pearl for the whole fusion thing. When Amethyst learns of this, she gives Garnet a piece of her mind, which leads Garnet to decide to try to forgive Pearl or stay angry. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Steven Universe Characters

To Forgive Or Not To Forgive

Steven was so excited about being in the play with Jamie, he really wanted his dad and the gems to come and watch him. Unfortunately his dad had to work but would try and be there if he could. Pearl of course said she would come; after all she did help him rewrite the play. So, the only two people left to ask were Amethyst and Garnet. Amethyst was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Hey Amethyst my play is tonight, will you come see me?" he asked.

"Oh shoot that was tonight sorry, Steven I have plans with Vidalia tonight, but hey I'll try and make it if I can," said Amethyst frowning a bit. She didn't want to let her biggest fan down but she made plans with Vidalia a week ago. Steven understood ever since Garnet and Pearl stopped talking everything has been really tense and Steven knew Amethyst needed to hang out with her friend.

"That is okay, I will have Pearl record it for you, in case you miss it," said Steven gently.

"Thanks shrimp later," she said eating her sandwich and headed out the door.

"Hopefully Garnet will agree to come," said Steven frowning a bit. He knew she was still mad at Pearl for the whole fusion thing. Yet maybe, just maybe Garnet would put that aside and enjoy the play. Speaking of Garnet the fusion entered the living room heading for her room. "Garnet, Garnet can I ask you something real quick!" Steven shouted racing up to her. She stopped and glanced in his direction, her shades covering her face.

"Of course Steven, what is it?" she asked softly kneeling down to his level.

"Well tonight I am in a play and Jamie will be in it, I was hoping you would come and see me," Steven said nervously. Garnet was about to say yes till she heard Steven say, "Pearl said she was coming but my dad and Amethyst couldn't make it and I was hoping that you could join Pearl and me". She stiffened upon hearing Pearl's name trying to keep calm so she wouldn't worry Steven.

"I'm happy you asked Steven, but I can't go," she said quickly standing up.

"Why Garnet, do you have a mission or something?" asked Steven trying to be understanding.

"No Steven I just can't be there, but you'll do fine," she said offering him a small smile.

"Is it because Pearl will be there?" Steven asked fearing that was the reason. He saw for a brief second Garnet looked away, and he had his answer. "I know you are still upset with her, but you can still come. You can sit away from her, you don't even have to look or talk to her and leave once the play is over," he said. He really wanted her to watch him, because for a brief few moments he could have his family back.

"Steven, I'm sorry I just can't," she said looking away folding her arms. She bit back tears unaware that Steven, himself was fighting tears as well.

"It's okay Garnet, I...I understand, thanks anyway," he said walking away, his face full of hurt. A single tear fell from his face as he opened the door and headed outside.

"Steven," Garnet said turning around but the boy was already ascending down the stairs. She balled up her fists and headed to her room.

 _After the play_

Steven was changing his clothes when he heard a voice from behind him. "Yo Steve-man, you were awesome," called Amethyst smiling at him.

"Amethyst, you came," Steven said smiling hugging the purple fusion.

"Yeah, I couldn't disappoint my number one fan," she said.

"Yeah even dad was able to make it, I am glad you and Pearl saw me, just wish Garnet could have come too," Steven said softly remembering earlier that evening.

"Maybe she had a mission, you know G, sometimes she all business," Amethyst said gently.

"No, she couldn't come because Pearl was coming, I guess Garnet was too mad to even sit with Pearl for just two hours, I told her that she didn't have to sit or talk to Pearl but all well," Steven said frowning. Amethyst saw the hurt look on Steven's face and anger raged inside her. That was messed up; Garnet missed a play because Pearl would be there. This was the last straw she was sick and tired of Garnet and this whole stupid fusion fight.

"Um Steven, I have to go but I'll see you at home, okay," said Amethyst.

"Um okay," said Steven watching her leave. He headed back to see Jamie and Pearl, who was happily praising him on his role in the play. Amethyst raced home ready to give Garnet a piece of her mind. It was bad enough that Garnet was mad at Pearl, making things stressful at home, but nobody messed with Amethyst's biggest fan. Garnet came out of her room and saw an enraged Amethyst glaring at her.

"Amethyst what is," Garnet said but was cut off.

"Shut up," Amethyst said sharply. Garnet was cut off guard and removed her glasses all three eyes focused angrily on Amethyst. "That look will do you no good Garnet, I am seriously angry at you right now. You have any idea what you did?" Amethyst asked trying to remain calm.

"I have no idea," Garnet finally said, wanting an explanation.

"All he wanted you to do was go see that dumb play and you just couldn't do it could you," Amethyst said her eyes like ice. Garnet finally realized what this was all about and began walking away. "Don't you dare walk away from me!" shouted Amethyst. Garnet froze and glared again at Amethyst.

"Look Amethyst, Steven understood my reason, you should understand too," said Garnet crossing her arms.

"All I understand is that you are taking your anger out on Steven for some stupid thing Pearl did. Look G, I get it fusion is sacred to you, Pearl messed up big time, she gets that we all get that, but you refusing to go to Steven's play just because Pearl was there was wrong. He told me that you didn't even have to sit by Pearl and you refused. Why Garnet, what has Steven ever done to you?" Amethyst asked.

"That is enough," Garnet said firmly.

"Oh I am just getting started sweetie," Amethyst growled. "You have no idea how badly he is hurting. Did you know ever since you and Pearl stopped talking Steven has been crying himself to sleep, and a couple of times I caught him. I ask if he is okay and like usual Steven swears he is fine. Yet I know better last time I told him to talk to Pearl and he practically begged me not to tell Pearl because he didn't want her to worry. You know why he wanted all three of us there Garnet, because he wants his family back and so do I!" shouted Amethyst tears now in her eyes. "I am sick of the silent treatments, how Steven and I feel like we have to take sides between you and Pearl. That little boy loves you both equally and all you care about is staying mad at Pearl, she made a mistake get over it!" Amethyst yelled.

"You don't understand fusion is a sacred bond, she tricked me, lied to me!" Garnet yelled, tears down her face.

"I know Garnet, I am not a fusion, I may not be as smart as Pearl or as strong as you, but I know one thing," said Amethyst walking away.

"What is that?" Garnet demanded.

"If Steven was ever mad at one of us for something, he would happily put his pride on the shelf and be there for us if we asked him too. It's real sad you couldn't give him the same respect," Amethyst said walking away and heading to her room. Garnet stood there frozen by her words. It was like the keystone motel all over again.

 _Home is awful_

 _Everyone is acting awful,_

 _I don't understand it just came with us_

 _Is, is it me?_

Steven's words echoed through her mind and she fell to the ground tears leaking through her shades. "I'm sorry Steven, I'm so sorry," she cried.

Steven came home and was in his bed. The smile he wore was slowly fading, he hoped that he wouldn't shed anymore tears tonight in case; Pearl came to watch him sleep. Yet, they just fell from his eyes, he was so upset, he wanted his family back, he just didn't know how to fix this. Suddenly he heard his door open and he quickly wiped away his tears thinking Pearl or Amethyst came in to check on him. "Steven," said a voice, he turned to face Garnet.

"Oh uh hey Garnet, I didn't wake you did I?" Steven asked nervously.

"I don't sleep," she reminded him.

"Right keep forgetting," he said chuckling a bit.

"You look like you were crying," she stated.

"Me, oh no I wasn't crying just my eyes water sometimes, I think it might be allergies, maybe I'm allergic to vegetables, ha ha," he joked trying to make her laugh. She stood there staring at him, her shades were on so, he couldn't read her facial expression. "Did you need something?" he asked. He quickly grew nervous and leaped to his feet. "Show me your gems," he said trying to unfold her arms.

"Steven," she said gently.

"Show me your gems," he said quickly fear on his face. _She doesn't look hurt, but why would she see him in the middle of the night?_ Garnet sighed and showed him, her gems, he looked at each on carefully looking for any scratches. "Sapphire is good and okay so is Ruby, whew don't scare me like that Garnet, thought you were hurt or something," Steven said smiling. She knelt down to his level and he felt himself being picked up and she hugged him close to her.

"I am so sorry Steven, sorry I missed your play," she said.

"Garnet it's okay," Steven said frowning.

"No it is not, you asked me to sit with Pearl for a mere two hours, yet I was so full of anger I could not do that simple request. I am sorry Steven, I don't wish to hurt you or Amethyst but it seems I am," Garnet said looking away. Steven frowned and took off her shades; all three eyes were full of sadness and pain.

"I just want everything to go back to normal, Garnet, tell me what I can do to make you forgive Pearl," Steven said.

"Steven it is not that easy," Garnet said looking away from him.

"She said she was sorry and even tried looking for Peridot, what else can she do? I make mistakes all the time and you forgive me, why is Pearl so different?" asked Steven.

"You are a child Steven, you are still learning, Pearl knew what fusion meant to me and abused it. I will try and forgive her but not right now," Garnet said. She frowned seeing the tears fall from Steven's face. "Please don't cry Steven," she begged wiping the tears away.

"I just want my family back, but I don't know how to do that," he sniffed. He hugged Garnet with all his might. "No matter what happens Garnet, I love you and Pearl very much and I won't stop trying till I figure out a way to help you two become friends again," Steven said determination in his eyes.

"Oh Steven, I love you so much, and one day we will be friends again, I can assure you that," Garnet said gently. She wanted to change the subject quickly to get Steven to smile again. "How was the play?" she asked. Garnet sat on his bed still holding Steven in her arms.

"It was amazing, people really liked it, and Pearl helped rewrite it for Mayor Dewey got some of the facts wrong. Jamie did a great job playing you, but I think have the real Garnet would have been better," Steven said smiling at last. This made Garnet smile and she heard Steven say, "There's my pretty Garnet". A laughed escaped her lips.

"I remember the first time you called me that, you were three," she said.

"Pearl and Amethyst told me that you didn't want me to see your eyes fearing I would be scared, but one day you thought you were alone and took them off. Then you saw me," Steven said.

"I thought you would be afraid of me instead you gave me that smile and said pretty Garnet," she said smiling at the memory.

"I would never be afraid of you Garnet, you, Amethyst, and Pearl along with the rest of my family mean the world to me. Never forget that," said Steven hugging her again. Garnet admired how sweet Steven could be and wished she could be more forgiving like he was. He let out a yawn and snuggled up to her, she stroked his hair and soon he was fast asleep, a smile on his face. She tucked him back into bed and made a decision. Even though it would be hard she would try and get along with Pearl, for Steven and Amethyst.

The next morning Amethyst was eating cereal as Steven came in smiling happily. Morning Amethyst, morning Pearl," he said hugging them.

"Morning," Amethyst said.

"Good morning Steven," said Pearl smiling. Just then Garnet appeared and everyone grew silent.

"Good morning Amethyst," she said.

"Morning," Amethyst said flatly still upset with her.

"Morning Steven," Garnet said smiling.

"Morning Garnet," Steven said eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Pearl," Garnet said gently. Pearl froze as did everyone else.

"Uh good morning Garnet," Pearl said gently. Garnet nodded grabbed her paper and headed to the living before placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder gently squeezing it and heading to the living room. Amethyst guessed Garnet was secretly apologizing and hoped soon things would go back to normal.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. A special thanks to Dactylogram9092 for helping me with this story.


End file.
